Vissza Asgardba
by Nikitta145
Summary: Leírás: A new yorki tanszék újdonsült tanár palántája, Elisbeth E., hamarosan megjelenik az első könyve, ami az asgardi mitológiáról szól. Shield, a munkahelyéről elrabolva, kényszerítve viszik a "főhadiszállásra", ahol kihallgatásban lesz része, de a végén Elisabeth hallgatja ki az egyik asgadi istenséget. Vajon van annyira különleges ez a lány, mint egy igazi asgardi? ...
1. 1 Elrabolva

A nevem, Elisabeth Enderson és a New yorki tanszék legújabb tanárja vagyok. Igaz, hogy csak most érkeztem és csak az első hetemen vagyok túl, de úgy érzem, hogy a diákjaim egyenesen imádnak, ami persze nem kis szó, mert nemrég én is ezeket a padokat koptattam, végighallgatva egy-egy órát. De mégis, hogyan kerültem én ide? Huszonhárom éves vagyok és nemrég végeztem. Az én beadott szakim lett a legkiválóbb, igazából annyira, hogy a jövő héten meg is fog jelenni belőle egy könyv. Hogy miről szól? A skandináv mitológiáról, teljesen átfogóan, több mint ezerkétszáz teleírt lap és két év kutatás eredménye, szinte egyetlen átaludt éjszaka nélkül, sok utazással és önköltséggel. Persze én megtehettem, mert sok pénz örököse voltam, amit a családom hagyott rám, jobban mondva a nagyapám, aki már lassan négy éve távozott a Wallhalába. Számomra igazi hős, neki köszönhettem, hogy most itt vagyok, ahol. Egész haláláig mindig az asgardi népekről mesélt nekem. Sok mindenre megtanított,. lévén, hogy ő nevelt fel, és most itt vagyok és egy egész teremnyi diáknak mesélek a kilenc világról. Kicsengettek.

- Egy hét múlva találkozunk, mindenkitől egy rövid összefoglalót kérek a kilenc világról, a legjobbak bebiztosítják a félévi jegyüket! – hangoztattam még utoljára a diákseregletnek, akik közül a legtöbb velem egy korú volt, majd összeszedtem a cuccaimat és a tanáriba vettem az irányt.

- Beth, volna számodra egy feladatunk – Fogadott Jack rögtön, ahogy beléptem a tanáriba.

- Előtte hagy gyújtsak, rá utána tárgyalhatunk – mondtam és levetettem magam a kanapéra, majd elővettem egy doboz mentolos Davidson cigarettát, amelyből egy szálra rá is gyújtottam.

- Nos, addig elmondom miről is lenne szó – ült le velem szemben Jack. Pár tanár is odaállt hozzánk és figyelt. – Van egy diák az igazgatói folyosóján és őt kéne ellenőrizni, valószínűleg drogot fogyasztott és mielőtt bármit is cselekednénk, gondoltuk, hogy kikérjük a véleményed. – közölte velem, mire én teljes nyugalomban kifújtam feléje a füstöt, ő meglegyezett párat maga előtt.

- Le kéne szoknod, túl sokat szívsz – jegyezte meg.

- Mondtam már, hogy nincs senkinek se beleszólása az életembe?- húztam föl az egyik szemöldököm majd ismét szívtam.

- Persze, persze – bólintott. – Szóval, megtennéd?

- Ugye tudjátok, hogy ez némileg személyi jogok megsértésébe ütközik, persze bizonyos kereteken belül, ha a diák is beleegyezik… - folytattam volna, de Jack félbeszakított.

- Ez csak egy teszt – mosolygott.

- Nem ez gyakorlatban is bevett hazugság vizsgálás, sőt tudod te is jól, hogy jobb is vagyok egy hazugság vizsgálónál, azt át lehet verni, de engem nem – közöltem vele és végignéztem mindenkin.

- Még is csak egy diákunkról van szó és még is jobb mintha rögtön kórházba küldenénk drog tesztre.

- Jól van, jól van, de nem én felelek a következményekért – súgtam és elnyomtam a cigimet.

- Elkísérlek – állt fel Jack is.

Az igazgatói az alsó szinten volt egy elszeparált kis folyosó vég, székekkel, ahol most csak egy fiatal fiú várakozott.

- Jó… jó napot – köszönt nekünk.

- Jobbat – morogtam vissza. Bementünk mindhárman az igazgatóiba.

- Elisabeth.

- Lars igazgató – biccentettem én is felé. Lars a saját helyére mutatott, hogy üljek le. El is foglaltam, míg a diák velem szemben ült le.

-Ő Jerry Peterson és okunk van feltételezni, hogy tiltott szereket fogyaszt – mondta Lars.

- Nos, Jerry az én nevem Elisabeth Edison és itt tanítok északi mitológiát, de persze most nem azért vagyunk itt, hogy bármit is tanítsak neked – komoly arcot vágtam, de a végére még is elmosolyodtam, mire Jerry kicsit lazított az eddigi feszült testtartásán. – Meg fogom vizsgálni, hogy mennyire vagy szavahihető és talán így nem leszel beküldve egy drogtesztre a kórházba.

- Hogy vizsgálna meg? –kérdezte.

- Nos, Jerry ugye tudod, hogy ha be is mész a kórházba és ha még is negatív lesz a teszted, attól még a kortörténetedben szerepelni fog, mert fogyasztás gyanújával küldtek be, ami majdnem olyan veszélyes a jövődre nézve, mintha tényleg fogyasztottál volna? – kérdeztem őt.

- Nem… nem tudtam – súgta halkan.

- Szóval az elkövetkezendőkben csak annyi a dolgod, hogy az asztalra rakod mindkét kezedet, tenyérrel fölfelé és hagyod, hogy megfogjam, és közben kérdéseket tegyek föl – dőltem egész előre az asztalon át Jerry felé.

- Igen – bólintott, majd az asztalra rakta mindkét kezét, majd én lassan megfogtam őket, mire majdnem visszahúzta.

- Hi…hideg – dideregte.

- Tudod a sok cigaretta kicsit tönkre tette a keringésem – súgtam neki a szemébe nézve, mire ő csak bólintott.

- Az első kérdés jön – mondtam határozottan, mire Jerry izmai megmerevedtek. Én biztosan tartottam a csuklóját, majd hogy picit ellazuljon körkörös mozdulatokat tettem, mielőtt kérdeztem volna.

- Szeretsz ide járni, ebbe az iskolába? – kérdetem őt és már biztosan tartottam a kezét. Minden rezdülését éreztem olyan pontosan és olyan lágyan, ahogy a legkisebb gondolatfoszlány áthaladt az idegrendszerén, előre tudtam a válaszát: Igen.

- Igen –mondta és én tudtam nem hazudik.

- Tudtában vagy annak, hogy miért vagy itt?

- Igen – válaszolta ismét és itt éreztem egy icipici tévelygő kis rezgést. Fogást váltottam most a gyűrűs és a hüvelykujjam tartotta a tenyerét, felülről és alulról még két ujjam mindig a csuklóján pihent, egyedül a kis ujjam állt az ég felé.

- Ismét megkérdezem: Tudatában vagy annak, hogy miért vagy itt?

- Igen – válaszolta ismét és most már tudtam, hogy biztos fogyasztott drogot.

- Mit fogyasztottál? – tértem rögtön a lényegre, meg sem kérdezve, hogy fogyasztott e valamit.

- Semmit – hazudta.

- Na, Jerry ne csalj! – dorgáltam meg. – Mit fogyasztottál kérdeztem még egyszer.

- Csak egy fél szál joint volt semmi több és most először fordult elő ilyen, nem gondoltam, hogy ennyire ki fog ütni a cucc –hadarta Jerry és én erősen szorítottam, nehogy felálljon a helyéről.

- Csak egy joint? – kérdeztem mosolyogva.

- Igen – vallotta be az igazat, illetve mivel a kérdésemre válaszolt csak a fél igazságot, mert valóban csak egy fél joint volt.

- Nos, uraim – engedtem el Jerry kezét, aki megkönnyebűlve visszahúzta azokat és dörgölni kezdte a csuklóját. – A gyerek igazat mondott – néztem az igazgatóra és Jackre.

- Tehát igazunk volt – mondta Lars igazgató. – Nincs más választásunk, mint hogy…

- Ugyan Lars, csak egy fél szál Joint volt. A te idődben is ez volt a menő, sőt egyszer-kétszer én is kipróbáltam, azért egy joint mégsem speed – álltam föl az igazgatói székből és úgy folytattam. – Nem kéne Jerryt sehova sem küldeni, ha megígéri, hogy nem jön többet benyomva iskolába – néztem Jerryre, aki kétszer egymás után bólintott.

- Ez még mindig az én döntésem Elisabeth – mondta Lars.

- Ugyan kérlek… - legyintettem, mire Lars fújt egyet.

- Jó de, ez volt az utolsó eset – azzal leült a székébe. – Elmehetnek.

Mi hárman kivonultunk az irodából.

- Köszönöm – mondta Jerry vidáman.

- Tanulj többet és inkább cigizzél – mondtam neki és visszasiettem a tanáriba. Már mindenki órán volt. Gyors rágyújtottam, mert nekem ilyenkor lyukasórám van. Jack is belépet fél perc után.

- Jó voltál, mint mindig, büdös bagós – mosolygott rám és tudtam, hogy viccnek szánja.

- Hát persze.

- Ugyan ne vágj ilyen képet, nem hiába vagy ilyen fiatalon tanár – közölte és le nem törölte volna azt a fülig érő vigyort az arcáról.

- Amíg ide nem jöttem te voltál a legfiatalabb, hány éves is vagy – fújtam ki közben a füstöt.

- Harminc egy és két éve tanítok.

- Neked azért több tapasztalatod van.

- Neked meg a véredben van – közölte. Én elnyomtam a cigimet és felálltam.

- Nos, elfáradok a mosdóba –azzal távoztam a tanáriból.

Miután elvégeztem a dolgomat, kezet mostam és felfrissítettem a sminkemet, majd hosszasan vizsgáltam az arcomat a tükörben. Csak néztem és néztem magam. A két vékony fonatot az arcom két oldalán, melyek sötét egyenes hajamat fogták hátra és egyben végződtek. A teltebb alsó ajkamat és a szemernyit húzott, szürkészöldes szemeimet. Vékony, magas alakomra tapadó cicanadrágot és a barna lovagló csizmát, melynek orráról eltávolítottam egy piciny foltot. A testhez álló inget, mely egybeolvadt színével a nadrágomnak, és az ingen lévő fekete bőr mellényt, mely nem is olyan nagy melleimet, csak még jobban kihangsúlyozta. Sóhajtottam.

- Tanításaid elenyésznek – súgtam a tükörnek, de közbe nagyapámat láttam benne. - Az életem unalmas.

Megfordultam és magam mögött hagytam a mosdót. A tanári ajtaja előtt már a számba lógott egy cigi és miközben benyitottam meg is gyújtottam, de fölöslegesen, valaki rögtön kikapta a számból és becsapódott mögöttem az ajtó. Ijedten néztem körbe. Három fekete ruhás férfi és Jack volt a tanáriban.

- Hát maguk? – kérdeztem meglepődve.

- Érted jöttek – csuklott zavartan Jack.

- Jó-jó, csak előtte hagy szívjam el a cigimet és a hátam mögöttihez fordultam, aki látványosan kettétörte, mire én egy durcás arcot vágtam. Visszafordultam a Jack mellett állóhoz.

- Mit akarnak?

- Az amerikai államnak szüksége van a tudására, velünk kell hogy jöjjön – mondta férfi.

- Miről lenne szó? –kérdeztem.

- Itt nem beszélhetünk, tehát ha lesz olyan szíves…

- És, ha azt mondom, hogy nem megyek? –kérdeztem.

- Akkor kénytelenek leszünk… - nem kellett, hogy folytassa tudtam mi a szitu.

- Jó, megyek – mondtam és megsemmisülten elvettem a táskámat az asztalomról. – Jack az óráim elmaradnak, találj ki valamit – mondtam és követtem a férfit előttem, míg kettő mögöttem ment.

Egy fekete autóba kellet ülnöm, méghozzá hátra. A sajátomat meg a parkolóban kellett hagynom.

- Egyébként, ha már nem akarták, hogy a saját autómmal kövessem magukat, akkor szerintem vigyék el a parkolóból, mert ha hosszabb ideig marad ott, valakinek előbb utóbb csak feltűnik – mondtam és a táskámba kotorászva elővettem a kulcsaimat, majd az előttem lévő ügynöknek adtam. Nem mondott rá senki semmit, így elővettem a cigimet és rágyújtottam egy szálra, mire a mellettem lévő már nyúlt is volna utána, de elhajoltam előle.

- Na, na! Nem nyúlka, mert ennyi azért kijár nekem, hogy nyugiban elszívhassak egy szál cigit – mondtam mérgesen.

- Egy szálat – vette hátra a vezető.

Hosszú volt az út és unalmas és egy szál cigivel beérni egész úton az már tőlem is teljesítmény volt. Próbáltam puhatolózni, de nem mondtak semmi érdekeset. Az autókázást helikopter út követte.


	2. 2 Asgardiak

Egy vízi létesítmény részlegbe vezettek be. Később kiderült, hogy repülni is tud a kicsike, ahol jól átvilágítottak, majd kikéredzkedtem a mosdóba, persze a táskámmal együtt és egy doboz cigit az egyik csizmámba dugtam, mire a másikba az öngyújtómat, mert mielőtt beléphettünk volna, közölték, hogy nem dohányzó részleg szinte az egész épület. Aztán még egyszer átellenőriztek és a belső terembe már be sem vihettem a táskáimat, csak kaptam egy névjegykártyát, amit az ingemre tűztem. Az asztalnál - egy olyan nagy oválisnál-, már sokan ültek. Nekem is helyet kellet foglalnom, majd elkezdődött az előadás. Hosszú és unalmas. Hogy miről szolt? Asgardról és az elmúlt időszak eseményeiről, csupa államtitok. Valószínű ezért írattak alá velünk mindenfajta szar papírt. A katona férfi nagyban mutogatott a térképen, mire én ásítottam egyet és nyújtózkodtam.

- Látom, nagyon érdekesnek találja, Miss. Elisabeth – fordult felém a férfi és szúrósan rám nézett.

- Őszintén; dög unalmas… - álltam föl. – Elvették a rohadt cigimet és még rá sem gyújthatok, hát persze, hogy unalmas. Itt fecseg Asgardról és embereiről, a technológiájukról, de ezek mind üres szavak. Ezeket én már rég tudom, sőt többet, is mint maguk, fölöslegesen rabolják az időmet és arról nem is beszélve, hogy rá sem gyújthatok.

- Ha a megjelenő könyvére gondol, hát nem fog megjelenni, túl részletes, jobb, ha az emberiség nem tájékozódik – közölte.

- Maga… - mondtam és felpattantam majd az asztalra ugrottam és a képébe rúgtam egy halom papírt. Megsemmisülten álltam az asztalon és rázott a düh. Éreztem, ahogy fojtogat, ahogy éget. Le kellett csillapodnom ezért fújtam párat.

- Helyes. Uralkodjon magán – közölte és a többiek felé fordult. – Az ülést berekesztem, egy óra múlva ismét itt várom magukat – mondta, mire mindenki felállt és távozott a teremből. Én is épp leugrottam az asztalról és távozni készültem.

- Maga marad, Miss. Elisabeth – közölte, Fury parancsnok. – Kérem, üljön le – Én kénytelenül helyet foglaltam.

Még bejött pár érdekes fickó, mind bemutatkozott. A helyi szupercsapat volt.

- Szóval maga a Szépfiú? – kérdeztem a szemüvegesre mutatva – Maga meg Murdock ha nem tévedek – mondtam a körszakállasra mutatva.

- Igazán savanyú humora van Miss. – mondta a körszakállas, Stark.

- Majd akkor jegyezze meg, ha már engedélyezték, hogy rágyújtsak – majd a parancsnokra vetettem a pillantásom.

- Azért lehetne egy kis önuralma- közölte velem a parancsnok.

- Jó fél órát kapnak – mondtam bátran.

- Itt mi diktálunk – mondta Mister Kapitány bácsi.

- Megbaszhatják, ha mit sem érnek vele, hogy ha egy mezei tanító nénire van szükségük - mosolyogtam rá bájosan.

- Maga több mint tanító néni – mondta Stark és ledobott az asztalra egy vaskos kötetet, a könyvemet. – Persze ez még nem minden – mutatott a könyvre. Én érdeklődve néztem rá, majd fel Stark szemébe.

- Mit akar?

- A lakását átkutatva még több információra leltünk rá. A maga kis titkos szobája sok titkot rejt – ejtetett meg egy laza mosolyt.

- Szemetek, betörtek a lakásomba és elvittek mindent? – kérdeztem, de válasz nem jött. – Az több mint két élet munkája volt, ember! A tudás értéke felbecsülhetetlen! – kiabáltam.

- Higgadjon le – mondta Stark.

- Higgadjak le? Komolyan mondja! – álltam föl mérgesen.

- Nem kéne még egyszer az asztalra pattannia – jött be egy szőke magas vörös köpenyes férfi. Rögtön tudtam, hogy ki ő.

- Thor?!

- Igen, úgy hívnak – közölte és közelebb lépett hozzám, egész közel és a kezét nyújtotta, amit remegve el is fogattam, majd remegve megszédültem, mire megtartott. – Oho, csak óvatosan – mosolygott azzal a piszkosul jóképű vigyorával. Mikor ismét biztosabban álltam elengedett, én meg leültem és eldőltem az asztalon.

- Két fánkot kérek egy capuccinóval – mosolyogtam ismét vidáman föl. Stark érdeklődve figyelt. – Éhes vagyok, tegnap dél óta nem ettem – közöltem velük.

- Hulk, ha elintézné – fordult felé Stark.

- Kösz – mosolyogtam rá.

- Mi ez a hangulatváltozás Miss. Elisabeth? – kérdezte a parancsnok.

- Sikerült kierőszakolnom, szörnyű stílusommal, hogy valami kézzel foghatót is mutassanak - néztem Thorra.

- Honnan tudja, hogy nem csak egy színész? – kérdezte Stark.

- A kézfogásából, meg a jelenlétéből – közöltem velük.

- Pontosabban? – kérdezte a parancsnok.

- Az emberek között is vannak különlegesek – mondtam sejtelmesen.

- Valóban – mondta Amerika „dicső" Kapitánya.

- Tehát maga különleges Miss. Elisabeth? –kérdezte Stark.

- Kérem, csak Beth. Amúgy meg van egy két apró dologhoz tehetségem. Képes vagyok az igazságot meglátni, megérezni és még sosem tévedtem – Osztottam meg vele, persze ez még nem volt minden, de pont elég ahhoz, hogy felkeltsem az érdeklődésüket.

- Érdekes – mondta Thor.

- Meghoztam – jött be a doki és letette elém az ebédem.

- Köszönöm.

Az elkövetkezendőkben hosszas beszélgetésbe kezdtünk, Thorral jól kijöttem és Starknak is bírtam a stílusát, a többiek inkább tartózkodtak tőlem, Hulk is mikor megtudta, hogy mire vagyok képes, kisé távolságtartóvá vált. Hosszas eszmecsere történt, mindenről a lehetőleg legpontosabban tájékoztattak, persze az ülés résztvevői nem tértek vissza, lehet beérték velem is. Este hatra járt, mire ásítottam egyet.

- Fáradt vagyok – közöltem spontán mindenkivel.

- Éhes vagyok, fáradt vagyok – nyávogott a kapitány.

- Nos, mivel mind egytől egyig; katonák, harcosok, én meg csak egy lány vagyok, így magukkal ellentétben nekem muszáj hangot adnom az igényeimnek – közöltem velük.

- Hallottátok nem? – kérdezte Thor, mielőtt újabb fölöslegesen lefutott körbe mentem volna bele.

- Akkor kap egy lakosztályt – mondta a parancsnok.

- Pár ruhára szükségem lesz.

- Már bepakoltuk a holmiját, amit elhoztunk a lakásáról – közölte velem.

- Remek.

- Beth, lenne egy kérésem – fordult felém Thor.

- Igen úrfi? –kérdeztem.

- Itt van az öcsém…

- Ezt nem lett volna szabad… - kezdte a parancsnok.

- Loki is itt van? – kérdeztem kicsattanó örömmel.

- Igen – bólintott Thor.

- Bocs, de ő volt mindig is a kedvencem – nevettem zavartam. Thor kicsit megilletődött, de ő is velem nevetett.

- Nem most kellett volna…- folytatta volna a parancsnok.

- Hűtse le magát, most fontosabb dolgom is van, mint a hülye ciripelését hallgatni – mondtam tök tárgyilagos hangon és teljesen felvillanyozódtam.

- Mit szerettél volna Thor úrfi? – kérdeztem őt.

- Kikérdeznéd, Lokit? – kérdezett vissza. Én megdöbbenve léptem egyet hátra és fújtam egyet.

- Kissé nagy falat lenne, úgy gondolom – mondtam neki őszintén és mindenki mást kirekesztettünk a beszélgetésből.

- Talán még is megpróbálhatnád, meghálálnám.

- Ez nem a háláról szól Thor. Tudom, hogy Loki milyen. Megfoghatatlan, pont nekem, egy sosem látott idegennek engedné ezt meg? – néztem föl rá és egész közel volt az arcunk egymáséhoz. Ez a bizalom jele volt.

- Igaz, de talán mégis megpróbálhatnád, a kedvemért – mondta szélesen elmosolyodva. A kis csábos.

- Rám nem hat a sármod ugye tudod? – kérdeztem őt. – Mondjuk tagadhatatlanul vonzó vagy, de nem az esetem.

- Egy próbát megért, ez is – mosolyogva mondta.

- Hát legyen – néztem az égre. – Odin szakállára, mi lesz még itt? Bomba fog robbanni? – emeltem imára a kezeimet.

- Nem engedhetem meg – mondta a parancsnok.

- Nem mindegy már úgy is eldöntetett és mivel úgy látom, hogy Thor egy szövetséges Midgarddal, így nyilván szívügyének kéne, hogy tekintse ön is ezt az egész felhajtást és én már úgy is igent mondtam – mosolyogtam a parancsnokra.

- Én engedélyezem – mondta Stark.

- Nem csalódtam benned – mondtam neki fél mosollyal.

- A szobában, ahol őrzik, milyen biztonsági előírások vannak? – kérdeztem mire gyors felvilágosítottak.

- Tehát két szék és egy asztal, illetve a vacsorám, ami két fánk lenne és két cappuccino – mondtam nekik.

- Kettő? – kérdezte Hulk.

- Az egyik a mi jeges kis bajkeverőnknek, jó forrón lehetőleg – osztottam meg vele is.


	3. 3 Kihallgatás

Mindent elő készítettek, a két cappuccino és a fánkok beviteléhez személyesen ragaszkodtam.

- Szép, jó estét! – köszöntem belépve a terembe, ami igazából egy üveg páncél volt, teljesen ovális. A legszebb mosolyomat felvéve raktam az asztalra mindent. Loki még mindig csak állt a „sarokban" és nem fordult meg.

- Nos, akkor én leülök – mondtam és kihúztam a széket és leültem. Magam elé húztam a capuccinót majd elkezdtem kevergetni.

- Minek van itt? – kérdezte a vékony alak még mindig elfordulva.

- Minek, minek! Hát jelen pillanatban miattad Loki, hogy kikérdezhesselek. A bátyád kért meg rá – ittam a forró nedűbe.

- Nem a bátyám – közölte mérgesen és végre megfordult. Ő rajtam nézett végiig én meg rajta. Az a nézés, egyszerűen felfalt. Én lehajoltam és a csizmámból kivettem a cigim meg a tüzem, majd egy szálat a számba gyömöszöltem és meggyújtottam, majd pöfékeltem egyet.

- Itt nem szabad dohányozni, miss. Beth – hallottam a hangosbemondóban a parancsnok hangját.

- Szarom le, hogy mit szabad és mit nem, ennyi még kijár – mondtam hangosan és dacosan ismét kifújtam a füstöt. Loki elismerően nézett ismét végig rajtam.

- Álljak talán fel, hogy még jobban szemrevételezhess? –kérdezem Lokit.

- Nem szükséges –mondta és érdeklődve helyet foglalt.

- Az egyik fánk a tied és a cappuccino is – mutattam rájuk. – Én ezen élek, ha valami nagyon idegesít és nem hagy nyugodni – közöltem vele. – Ne aggódj nem mérgezett – tettem még biztató mosollyal hozzá.

- Tehát Beth – nézet azzal az érdekes, megmagyarázhatatlan, halvány vigyorával rám.

- A nevem Elisabeth Enderson, de akkor, ha már így, akkor nyugodtan szólíts Bethnek, Loki – ismét beleszívtam a cigimbe. Loki érdeklődve figyelte minden mozdulatomat.

- Nem mindegy miben halunk meg? –kérdeztem ironikusan és elnyomtam az asztalon a cigit.

- Az egy teljesen jó asztal volt miss. Elisabeth! –hallottam a parancsnok hangját. Ismét.

- Vonják le a honoráriumomból.

- Miről beszél? –kérdezett vissza a parancsnok.

- Arról az összegről, amit azért kapok, mert hajlandó voltam a sok szar, hülyeségen átesni, amit maguk tudatlan barmok tettek velem – mondtam teljesen nyugodtan.

- Ezt még megbeszéljük, Beth – mondta Stark.

- Helyes – bólintottam és ismét Lokira fordítottam az összes figyelmem.

- Elnézést, csak tudod néha meg kell küzdeni a saját igazunkért – közöltem vele és beleittam a kávémba.

- És hogy akarsz kihallgatni Beth? –kérdezte megnyomva a nevem végét, mint egy kígyó.

- Oh, hát ez igen egyszerű, nekem adod mindkét kezed és felelsz pár kérdésemre, semmi több – mosolyogtam rá és a fánkomba haraptam.

- A kezem –ismételte.

- Persze, a kezed, rakd csak az asztalra. Én megvárom – mondtam neki címezve, de a fánkkal voltam elfoglalva. Egy darabig eszegettem még, mire Loki az asztalra rakta a kezeit. Én vidáman megtöröltem az enyémet a szalvétába és a keze után nyúltam. Először elhúzta volna.

- Hoho, ne csalj, ez nem az a játék – kacsintottam, rá mire visszarakta. - Nos mivel látom kisé félénk vagy így előtte elmagyarázom, hogy miről is van szó.

- Egyszerűen megfogjuk egymás kezét, illetve én a tiedet és kérdéseket teszek föl, te válaszolsz, lehet ez igen-nem vagy akár mondatok is. Elég profi vagyok ebben tehát könnyen leszűröm az igazságot belőle – ahogy ismét megfogtam a csuklóját, kissé hidegebbnek éreztem az én kezemet, de nem zavart. Mélyen Loki szemébe néztem, majd a kezeinkre. Az ő keze elkezdett kékülni, mire ismét rá néztem.

- Jaj, ne ellenkezz már annyit, ezzel nem érsz nálam el semmit, meg egyébként is nem bukom a hupikék törpikékre – mosolyogtam rá, mire ismét normális lett a bőrszíne. – Helyes.

- Mire lennél kíváncsi, Beth? – kérdezte és mindvégig egymás szemébe néztünk. Azok az impulzusok, amiket felém küldött, még ha akaratlanul is. Tetszettem neki.

- Akkor jöjjön az első kérdés – mondtam és fogást váltottam a csuklóján és a tenyerét égnek fölfelé fordítottam. – Mi az igazi szándék, amiért most itt vagy? – kérdeztem neki címezve, mikor rögtön Fury szolt be.

- Nem ez volt az első, amit kérdeznie kellett volna! – csattant föl a hangja.

- Az én kihallgatásom, az én kérdéseim. Itt most én diktálok, és ha azt akarja, hogy bármit is kiszedjek Lokiból, akkor kapcsolja ki azt a szart és kopjon le a búsba, mert csak így, zavarja mindkettőnket – mondtam végig, de még mindig Loki szemébe néztem.

- Kettőjüket mi? Ide nem romantikázni hívtuk!

- Nem maguk befogtak engem, mint valami vadat és most azt teszi, amit mondok, vagy… - elengedtem Loki kezét és készültem felállni.

- Fél órát adunk, a felvételek a laborban fognak menni – hallottam meg Stark hangját.

- Helyes – feleltem.

Lokival egymásra mosolyogtunk, amint visszaültem, és ismét megfogtam a kezét.

- Hol is tartottam?

- Hogy mi a szándékom, azzal hogy itt vagyok – mondta Loki.

- Ah, szóval Mi az igazi szándék, amiért most itt vagy, Loki? – kérdeztem tőle és végig a szemébe néztem.

- Elfogtak – közölte röviden.

- Cseles, de nem igaz – forgattam a szemeimet. – Az pontosabb, hogy engedted, hogy elfogjanak, igaz-e? – kérdeztem, de Loki nem válaszolt.

- Talán egy egyszerűbb kérdéssel kellett volna kezdeni – mondtam és szép sorjában elkezdtem kérdezgetni. Loki nagyon ügyes volt az ilyesmiben, többször kellett újrakérdeznem, csak máshogy megfogalmazva, hogy megtaláljam az igazságot és közben az sem segített, hogy néha képeket közvetített felém, amiket tűrtem egyetlen szó, vagy reakció nélkül. Egyszerűen elraktároztam magamban őket, az összes piciny, morzsányi információt.

- Most én kérdezek – szúrta közbe Loki két kérdés között.

- Persze, nyugodtan – mondtam neki, mire most ő csinált úgy, ahogy én eddig csak a saját csuklóimmal. Meglepődtem.

- Meglepődtél? – kérdezte.

- Igen.

- Jó formán mindent tudsz már rólam, amit engedtem, hogy megtudj, igaz? –kérdezte.

- Valóban, csak annyit, amennyit engedtél – közöltem vele.

- Hm… hazudsz – mosolygott.

- Na, jó elég sokat… túl sokat – mondtam.

- Érdekes.

- Mindent - mondtam neki.

- Oh, ez igaz volt – simított végig a csuklómon és az ujja megállapodott a tenyeremben és körkörös mozdulatokat írt le.

- Tehát az öcsém kért meg, hogy kihallgass?

- Igen.

- Tetszik neked?

- Sexy, jóképű, erős, kinek ne tetszene – mosolyogtam.

- De nem igaz – vigyorgott Loki.

- Én tetszem neked? – kérdezte.

- Tetszeni, hát persze, de hogy lehet- e több, nem hiszem – most rajtam volt a vigyorgás sora, mire most először Loki dühös arcot vágott.

- Ki vagy te? –kérdezte a csuklómat szorítva.

- Lazíts a fogáson, így nem fogod tudni, a pontos igazságot – szűrtem a fogaim közt, mire így is tett.

- Ki vagy te? –kérdezte ismét.

- A saját módszeremet használod ellenem, de nem gondolod, hogy én immunis vagyok? - kérdeztem mosolyogva és végignéztem az ajkaim, majd a szemén állapodtam meg.

- Válaszolj! – tört ki belőle és fölpattant az asztaltól. Farkasszemet néztünk, mire hallottunk egy nagy szörny kiáltását. Loki elmosolyodott.

- Elkezdődött – mondta diadalittasan.

- Ami azt jelenti, hogy ideje távoznom – mondtam és én is felálltam. – Nyissátok ki! – De az ajtó nem nyílt ki.

- Látod, Beth. Velem maradsz – mondta és közel lépve hozzám végigsimított az arcomon. – Mivel most nem válaszoltál a kérdéseimre, hát később fogsz.

- Miből gondolod? – kérdeztem és egész közel álltam hozzá, a magasságom miatt kicsit fel kellett rá néznem. A ruháink egymáshoz értek és szinte az orrunk is. Loki nagy levegőket vett és fújta ki azokat.

- Én is érzem – súgtam neki, egész a szájába, mikor Lokinál itt pattant el a cérna. Megcsókolt vadul, akarttal és én hagytam. Ekkor jött be a felmentő hadsereg és mi szétrebbentünk, mire Fury is betért látogatóba, meg az egyik talpnyaló és Thor is. Én meg mindvégig egy sarokban álltam, ameddig Loki mind el nem intézte.

Egy gép várt ránk.


	4. 4 Harcban hagyva

Sziasztok! Nos ez egy kicsit gyors fejezet lesz, jól összesűrítve a dolgok, de remélem attól még élvezhető lesz. :)

* * *

Én haboztam, mire Loki meglökött és betántorodtam, majd elestem. Az rámpa becsukódott és elindultunk. Lassan felkeltem és mérgesen néztem rá.

- Minek viszel magaddal? – kérdeztem őt. Ő csak rám mosolygott és sokáig nem volt hajlandó válaszolni.

- Azt akarom, hogy mesélj magadról – mondta és le nem törölte volna a képéről a vigyort.

- Azt lesheted – vágtam sértődött pofát és durcásan leültem vele szemben. Loki elkönyvelve magának, keresztbe vetette a lábait és a gondolataiba merült. Majd fér óra után meguntam a várakozást, felpattantam és elindultam a vezető fülke felé. Mérges voltam, mindenkire. Még a nagyapámra is, mert ő megmondta, hogy mi fog történni. Lokit meg egyenesen képen tudtam volna törölni.

- Hova mész? – kérdezte elég nagy hanggal, ahhoz hogy megforduljak.

- Eltérítem a gépet és a tengerbe zuhanunk – mondtam és ismét megfordultam, de mielőtt az ajtónyitó gombra raktam volna a kezem Loki eltaszított majd végigcsúszva a padlón a rámpa állított meg. Kicsit bevertem a fejem, de erőt vettem magamon és felálltam.

- Ki vagy te? – kérdezte Loki.

- Az, aki megkeseríti az életed – trappoltam elé és mérgesen néztem föl rá. Ő egy darabig állta, mikor elnevette magát. Mérgembe meglendült a kezem és nőiesen pofon vágtam, úgy hogy oldalra fordította a fejét és felrepedt a szája széle. Én a saját erőmtől megijedve hátraléptem kettőt, mire Loki ismét felém fordította a fejét, majd megérintette a szája szélét és letörölte a vért és jól megnézte magának.

- Leszállunk! –hallottam egy hangot és valóban landolni kezdtünk.

- Ne gondold, hogy ezzel még vége van – mutatta fel az ujját és mellettem elhaladva visszaült a helyére. Én fújtam egyet és én is visszaültem vele szemben, lehajtottam a fejem, de meggondoltam magam és felnéztem rá.

- Nagyapám nevelt fel – kezdtem bele és Loki érdeklődve felnézett rám. – A szüleim, nos, hát ők meghaltak. Nagyapámat három éve veszítettem el – itt sóhajtottam egyet, majd egy kis szünet után folytattam. – Nagyon különleges ember volt – céloztam a nagyapámra. – Nem éppen földi… - folytattam volna, de Loki félbe szakított.

- Leszálltunk, most nincs időm erre – mondta és felállt. Én is követtem a példáját.

A Stark toronyban voltunk. Loki mindvégig a könyököm alá fogva hurcolt maga után. Kettős érzések merültek fel bennem. Majd Stark lakosztályában leültetett.

- Most mesélj! – szólított fel és elfordult tőlem. Nem szólaltam meg, elég sokáig.

- Meggondoltad magad? – fordult vissza felém. Én ránéztem.

- A nagyapám asgardi volt! – jelentettem ki és büszkén felálltam.

- Egy asgardi a földön – nevetett Loki.

- A szüleim furcsa, gamma sugárzás kísérleteket végeztek és mire én megszülettem az asgardi vérem és a sugárzás hatására valami más lettem – lépett két lépéssel közelebb hozzá.

- Mi más lehetnél, mint egy egyszerű halandó? – tárta szét a kezét és olyan fennhéjázón beszélt.

- Nagyapám mesélt az asgardi népekről – itt félrenéztem. – Tudod ő egy kovács volt, Thor neki köszönheti a pörölyét és közreműködött a híd építésében, habár csak az alap elméleteket fektette le, aztán bárki tudta nélkül, kivéve Odin, ide szökött – Itt ismét felé fordult. Loki zavartan, de érdeklődve figyelt.

- Az ember azt hinné, hogy mivel a nagyapám volt asgardi, így én már csak egy gyenge halandó vagyok, de sok mindenre megtanított, a sugárzásról meg ne is beszéljünk – mondtam és jómagam kivetítése Loki mögött jelent meg, aztán én helyet cseréltem a másolattal és az, aki szemben állt vele eltünt. Loki felém fordult.

- Asgardi vagy – jelentette ki Loki.

- Az vagyok – bólintottam. – És ha rajtam múlik, nem engedem, hogy igába hajtsd a népemet!

- Én vagyok az istened, asgardi! – kiabált velem. Én elnevettem magam.

- Bocsánat, hogy megzavarom ezt a beszélgetést! – mondta Stark elrepülve a torony körül. Loki kisietett és végignézte, hogy Stark levedli a páncélját, majd mindketten ismét velem voltak egy légtérben.

- Nos, drága, Beth, hogy sikerült eddig rejtve maradnia? – kérdezte Stark.

- Nem hősködtem – közöltem némi egyszerűséggel és vállrándítással.

- És kinek az oldalán áll? – kérdezte.

- Azt hiszem, hogy hallottad Stark – Stark odalépet a pulthoz és az italokkal babrált.

- Kérnek egy italt? – kérdezte. Én nemlegesen megráztam a fejem. Lokival némi szóváltásba elegyedtek. Én meg félrehúzódtam. Loki megpróbálta befolyásolni Starkot, de persze ez nem sikerült. Stark lezuhant, majd egy páncél is utána. Majd megérkezett Thor is és én csak távolról figyeltem az eseményeket.

- Ugye tudtad, hogy a lány asgardi? –kérdezte Thort és felém bökött a fejével.

- Ki, Beth? – nézett rám egy fél pillanatra Thor. – Ez az állítás még tőled is meredek, öcsém.

- Nem vagyok az öcséd! – kiabálta Loki, és amíg Thor rám figyelt, addig ő ezt kihasználva padlóra küldte. Megfordult a fejemben, hogy esetleg segítek, de ez egy testvérharc volt, semmi közöm sem volt hozzá. Aztán Loki leszúrta Thort. Thor megtántorodott én meg sikkantva szaladtam a segítségére, Loki meg elmenekült, de annyit még mondott:

- Őt választottad.

- Az igazságot választottam! – kiabáltam utána, majd felsegítettem Thort.

- Súlyos? – kérdeztem Thort.

- Volt már ennél rosszabb is – mondta bíztatóan.

- Sajnálom – súgtam halkan.

- Nem a te hibád, de neked nem itt a helyed, ha valóban igaz – mondta Thor és megindult.

- Igaz! – ordítottam utána, de nem voltam benne biztos, hogy hallotta-e. Nem itt volt a helyem, Thornak igaza volt, de azt már nem tudtam, hogy mire gondolt, asgardra vagy, hogy a csata kellős közepén. Egy darabig csak figyeltem, aztán erőt vettem magamon. A nyakamból egy kis jogaralakú medált szedtem le. Letéptem a láncról és a számhoz emeltem.

- Tégy szolgálatomra – súgtam, mire megnőtt, egy nálam magasabb varázsbot lett. Arany és ezüstszínű volt, apró díszekkel. A végén kő volt melyet karomszerű nyúlványok tartottak és most a világosabbnál is világosabban ragyogott a kezemben. A ruhám megváltozott. Testemet hirtelen páncél borította és egy fekete köpeny lógott a hátamon.

Nekilódultam. Thort ép páran körülvették, mire földet értem és némileg megsüllyedt alattam a talaj, majd kiiktattam minden közeli ellenséget. Thor elismerően nézett végig rajtam, ekkor érkezett meg a Kapitány is, a Sólyom és Natasha, majd egy motorral Hulk.

- Itt a helyem, úrfi – mondtam és fél térdre ereszkedtem előtte.

- Helyesen döntöttél, Beth – azzal felemelt a földről.

- Nos, úgy látszik, gazdagabbak vagyunk még egy harcossal – mondta a Kapitány, mire én csak bólintottam. Aztán az események ismét felgyorsultak, egy nagy kukac égi sikló érkezett. Hulk átváltozott és elintézte azt. Mi mind szétváltunk. Én kaptam a légteret, meg Stark. Felrepültem és harcoltam, mint még álmaimban sem mertem voltam. Harcoltam az otthonomért, az emberekért, a földért. Csatakiáltásokkal tarkítottam a harcot. Nem az erőmmel volt gond, hanem azzal, hogy túl sokan voltak. Nem voltam tapasztalt az ilyen harcok terén. Megtanultam, hogy hogyan harcoljak, meg tanultam az ellenségnek a gyengepontjaira alapozni, de túl sokan voltak. Nehezen figyeltem sokfelé és még a saját erőmre is figyelnem kellett. Sólyom becélozta Lokit, aztán egy robbanás. Végignéztem, ahogy Loki lezuhan a Stark toronyra. Átküzdöttem magam az ellenségen és utána eredtem, persze addigra Hulk már ott volt és pont fölvette és elkezdte csapkodni a földhöz.

- Elég lesz! – kiáltottam és dobbantottam a botommal. Hulk mérgesen rám nézett majd egy utolsót dobott Lokin, aki beépült a padlóba.

- Nyikhaj istenke! – dörögte Hulk, majd lelépett. Én odasiettem Lokihoz és fölé hajoltam térdeltemben.

- Jól elintézted magadnak, azt mondhatom – mondtam fölötte és egy tincset kiigazítottam az arcából. Loki csak nyögni tudott.

- Mivel isten vagy, úgy is meggyógyulsz – mondtam és fölálltam. – Ezekkel a sérülésekkel, meg nem mész már valami messze.

Otthagytam Lokit és ismét a harcba vetettem magam. Aztán meg az a rohadt atombomba is. A többiek erőt vettek magukon és tovább harcoltunk, míg Stark az atombombával foglalta el magát. Aztán egyszer csak leállt az ellenség, mint a csillagok háborújában a robotikák. Mind Starkért aggódtunk, már éppen bezárult a rés, mikor zuhant lefelé. Hulk felugrott és elkapta. Körbeálltuk Stark testét, Thor meg letépte az arca elől a páncélt. Azt hittük meghalt, mikor Hulk egy nagyot üvöltött és Stark felriadt, mintha csak aludt volna.

- … Csipkerózsika – mondtam végül neki intézve, mire végre rám figyelt.

- Még is megcsókolt valaki? – kérdezte undorodva. – Remélem te voltál Beth, nem szeretem, ha tökös a mennyasszony… - nézett Stevere. - Ha érted mire gondolok? – kérdezte még. Amerika Kapitány meg csak forgatta a szemeit.

Az utolsó feladatunk Loki volt. Épp próbált volna felállni, mire felénk fordult. Nem éppen bűnbánóan, de fél mosollyal.

- Ha még áll az ajánlat, akkor elfogadom azt az italt – mondta és először Starkra nézett, egy pillanatig, majd elismerően rám.


	5. 5 Pertu one

Sziasztok! Nagyon rövid rész jön, két felé szedve!

Nikitta

* * *

Hulk lassan visszaváltozott és Stark adott neki ruhát. Loki még mindig ott ült a lépcsőn.

- Jobb, ha megyünk – mondta Stark.

- Hova? – kérdezte a kapitány.

- Egy titkos helyre, egyelőre.

Thor odalépett Lokihoz, hogy felsegíti, de Lokinak nagy fájdalmai voltak.

- Majd én, úrfi – mondtam és Thor mellé álltam. A levegőbe emeltem Loki testét a botom segítségével. – Ha szabadna megjegyeznem, helyezd magad fekvő helyzetbe – mondtam Lokina, majd ő kéretlenül így is tett. Egy aranyszínű energia hordágy jelent meg alatta és így lebegett tovább.

- Akkor mehetünk is – mondta Stark.

- Egy pilcsi! – válaszoltam vidáman, majd ismét a rendes ruhám volt rajtam, de a bot még mindig ott volt a kezemben, majd ismét a számoz emeltem. – Most már pihenhetsz – súgtam, mire ismét az a kis medál lett, amit a zsebembe raktam és a továbbiakban a kezemmel irányítottam Loki ágyát.

Egy igen kellemes helyre mentünk. Én is külön szobát kaptam, persze Loki felett a többiek felváltva őrködtek, de engem kihagytak belőle. Be sem mehettem hozzá, talán érthető okok miatt.

Este miután vettem egy fürdőt, Thor jött beszélgetni velem.

- Áh, az úrfi! – üdvözöltem egy szép mosollyal.

- Szólíts; Csak Thornak.

- Ahogy gondolod; Csak Thor.

- Tudod, miért vagyok itt? –kérdezte mosolyogva, én meg nemlegesen megráztam a fejem.

- Választanod kell! Közénk való vagy és a harcban is bizonyítottál – mondta és leült az egyik fotelba.

- Én itt tanár vagyok, míg fel nem bukkantatok egész jó életem volt. Unalmas, de jó – mondtam neki és vele szemben ültem le.

- Loki látni szeretett volna – mondta Thor. Én nem válaszoltam. – Ha engem kérdezel, jobb lenne neked Asgardban.

- Úgy gondolod?

- Biztos vagyok benne.

- Nem furcsa, hogy míg mindannyian szereztetek sérülést, én nekem viszont a hajam szála sem görbült? – kérdeztem Thort. Thor végignézett rajtam, megvizsgálta minden egyes vonásomat.

- Harcoltál te is.

- De nem mindent bele adva. Nem tudod, hogy mikre vagyok képes – kontráztam rá.

- Valóban, de asgardi vagy.

- Negyed részben.

- Az erőd Asgardi.

- Félig.

- Miattam eljöhetnél.

- Talán.

- Beszéltem Lokival, hosszú idő után, mint testvér a testvérrel – mélyen a szemembe nézet és úgy gondoltam, hogy túlozott ezzel a testvér dologgal. – Főleg rólad volt szó. Azt mondta, hogy talán képes lenne megváltozni, ha te is ott... – de félbeszakítottam.

- És te meg naiv módon elhitted neki – Thor kimérten bólintott.

- Az öcsém.

- Nem, nem az. Neki nem jelentesz sokat.

- Ellentétben veled – nézett ismét rám.

- Ugyan, ez mind csak tévképzet – legyintettem és felálltam. – Egy italt? – kérdeztem Thort, mire bólintott. Némi Bourbont öntöttem magunknak, amit készséggel elfogadott. Kiürült a poharunk és én vagy négyszer újratöltöttem.

Thor komolyan nézett rám.

- Kérlek – mondta ki a varázsszót.

- Rendben – egyeztem bele, kissé már illuminált állapotban.

- Beszélsz Lokival? –kérdezte Thor.

- Ép az előbb rúgtam be – és indultam meg a dohányzóasztalhoz, hogy ismét rágyújthassak, mire nekimentem a fotel oldalának és megsimogattam válaszul a fotelt. Thor mosolygott egyet, én meg rágyújtottam.

- Én leszek őrségben – jegyezte meg.

- Jól van, csak szálljunk le a témáról, elérted, amit akartál – Itt kifújtam egy újabb adag füstöt. – Elmegyek veled Asgardba, beszélek Lokival, pedig elég részeg vagyok, és nem kérek cserébe semmit, sőt ezért az egész felhajtásért még nem kaptam semmit – osztottam meg vele, méregetve őt. Ő kiszolgálta magunkat a Bourbon készletből, majd bennem még egy pohárral eltünt.

- Na, most, hogy már kellőképpen bűzlök a piától, jöjjön a jég királyfi! – mondtam vidáman és indultam meg az ajtóhoz. Thor illedelmesen segített és támogatott.

- Hova, hova fiatalok? –kérdezte Stark vigyorogva.

- Megyünk és… - de Thor félbeszakított, miközben megtartott.

- Szobára – fejezte be Thor, mire gyorsan eliszkoltunk a folyosóról. Megálltunk Loki ajtaja előtt.

- Nem vagyok a hálópajtásod Thor, ezt jól jegyezd meg – mondtam neki két csuklás közben.

- Valamit mondanom kellett!

- De hogy a szobádba? Most azt hiszik, hogy dugunk! Érted? Dugunk! – kiabáltam, mire megtántorodtam. Thor megtartott. – Dugunk? – néztem rá kérdőn. Ő ízesen elnevette magát.

- Ne nevess, mondtam, hogy részeg vagyok, minek kellett leitatnod és utána ilyen hülyeségre kérni? –kérdeztem őt az ajtónak támaszkodva.

- Azt nem kértem, hogy igyál még egy és még egy pohárral – mondta Thor.

- De azt igen, hogy részegen beszéljek vele – mondtam neki hangosan.

- Holnap már indulunk – jegyezte meg. Én sóhajtottam egy nagyot.

- Te győztél – mondtam neki.


	6. 6 Pertu two

Halihó!

Itt az előző folytatása, hosszabb is és némileg tartalmasabb.

* * *

Bementem a szobába és megálltam az ajtóban. Loki a szemben lévő ágyon ült és figyelt. Meglehet, hogy hallott mindent. Fintorral elvigyorodott.

- Ne nevess ki! –figyelmeztettem és meglódultam felé, majd alig biztos mozdulatokkal mellé ültem és kicsit megszédülve elvetődtem az agyán.

- Ezért még, nőnek fogom sminkelni, amit egy hétig nem tud majd magáról lekaparni! –ordítottam. – Remélem hallottad! – mire egy kopogás volt a válasz.

- Hm… remek – motyogtam és a baldachin anyagát kezdtem el tanulmányozni.

- Miért szerettél volna velem beszélni? – kérdeztem Lokit. Loki felállt mellőlem, egész biztosan. Én meg felültem az ágyon. Loki sebei már igencsak gyógyulóban voltak.

- Nem gondoltam, hogy részegen jössz – mondta gúnnyal.

- Ezt beszéld meg a bátyáddal ő tehet róla – vetettem oda neki.

- Már megint Thor – nézett szúrósan az ajtóra utána rám. – Mi van köztetek? – kérdezte.

- Felebaráti viszony – válaszoltam magabiztosan.

- Szereted? – kérdezte.

- Miért kit kéne szeretnem, ha nem őt? – kérdeztem vissza.

- Engem! – súgta mérgesen egész a számba, mire én megijedve eldőltem az ágyon és kapaszkodót keresvén, Lokit húztam magam után. Loki a fejem két oldala mellett feltámaszkodott és a szemembe nézett. Én az alkoholtól csak vigyorogni tudtam, pedig igen vegyes érzelmek játszódtak le bennem, majd megcsókolt, vadul tépve a számat és én válaszoltam neki, egy idő után lággyá vált a csókunk, mire felállt rólam és én ismét felültem. Kábán.

Nem tudtam mire vélni ezt az egészet. Sosem gondoltam volna, hogy ő ilyen. Tudtam, legalábbis tudni akartam, hogy ezt is csak a hátsó szándékai miatt játssza meg. Megpróbál behálózni és én hagyom is magam. Miért is ne? Nem csak neki vannak tervei és egy tartalék mindig jól jön…

- Pia szagod van és ízed is – jegyezte meg. Én csak mosolyogva felálltam és elindultam.

- Akkor megvolt a beszélgetés – mondtam mikor elmentem volna mellette, ha nem vesztem el az egyensúlyom és tart meg. Loki visszaültetett az ágyára.

- Akarlak. Akarom, hogy az enyém légy – mondta határozottan.

- Én csak magamért felelek Loki, de te egy csomó ember halálát okoztad –fűztem tovább az eredeti mondani valómat. Loki nem válaszolt, csak ment egy kört a szobában.

- Akkor velünk jössz? – kérdezte.

- Persze, de rád odahaza úgy is büntetés vár – mondtam neki farkasszemet nézve.

- Szeretném tudni, hogy ki vagy – mondta, mikor felálltam.

- Talán, majd egyszer – közöltem vele és megindultam az ajtó felé. Loki elkapta a csuklóm és magához pördített. Én a mellkasának ütköztem, majd felnéztem rá. Azok a szemek.

- Muszáj neked ezt csinálnod velem? – kérdeztem őt.

- Mit csinálok, veled? – kérdezett vissza.

- Hát csábítasz.

- Te a tudtod nélkül is ezt teszed velem, minden szavad, mozdulatod. Játszol velem. Játszol mindenkivel – Túrt bele a hajamba. Én elfordultam tőle. Nem láthatta az arcomon, amin egy apró mosoly jelent meg, de azt is csak egy fél pillanatra engedtem meg magamnak.

- Ezt nem most kellett volna meggondolnod, hanem mielőtt megszöktél volna Hulk börtönéből, akkor lett volna még esélyed, de így csak a börtön vár rád – mondtam és elléptem tőle.

- Mit akarsz? Mondjam, hogy igazad van! – kiabálta és remegett a hirtelen jött dühtől. – Megöltek volna!

- Ugyan, ugyan ne szépíts. A Földet is megvédtük, talán téged is megtudtunk volna – mondtam halkan

- Ki védett volna meg? Én Loki vagyok!

- Tudom, elég sok van a rovásodon, főleg most ezzel az utóbbival, de én kiálltam volna érted! – ordítottam most már én is. A részegség, mintha tovatűnt volna, a düh kiűzte.

- Egyedül!

- Thor is!

- Honnan vagy benne olyan biztos?!

- Látod ez a gond veled, azt hiszed egyedül vagy – mondtam kissé visszavéve az eddigi hangerőből.

- Mert egyedül vagyok!

- Makacs vagy és meggondolatlan – vágtam a képébe. – Nos, akkor légy egyedül – mondtam és már a kilincsen volt a kezem. Valahol sajnáltam és talán kezdtem megkedvelni, hiába a mi nuku romantika kapcsolatunk. Viszont ott voltak a saját céljaim is.

- Maradj - mondta halkan.

- Ez nekem nem elég, Loki – és már nyitottam is az ajtót, mire meghallottam egy leheletnyi hangot.

- Kérlek – nézett maga elé és a kezét ökölbe szorította maga mellett.

Én elengedve a kilincset visszaléptem a szobába.

- Maradok – mondtam, mire Loki felnézett rám – De nem egész éjszaka – Loki csöndbe burkolódzott.

- Talán beszélgethetnénk – mondtam neki.

- Lehet – mondta, de a további negyed órában, amíg én az egyik fotelben ücsörögtem, addig meg sem szólalt. Persze, amint felálltam és elindultam az ajtó felé rögtön felém fordult.

- Ne aggódj, mindjárt visszajövök – válaszoltam neki a fel nem tett kérdésére.

Kiléptem a szobából. Thor a szemközti falnak támaszkodva érdeklődően nézett rám. Én odaálltam és elsutyorogtam neki pár dolgot, mire bólintott. Én visszamentem a szobámba és összeszedtem pár piát, két poharat, meg egy doboz cigit, a gyújtómmal együtt.

Thor érdeklődve nézett végig a készletemen és az ajtót is kinyitotta.

- Kösz – mondtam halkan, mire be is csukta. Mindennel a dohányzó asztalhoz battyogtam és leraktam.

- Italt? – kérdeztem Lokit.

- Igen – mondta, mire öntöttem magunknak Bourbont, majd felé nyújtottam az övét.

- Amennyi marad, annyi a harag – mondtam és lehajtottam mind, majd Loki is így tett. Én mosolyogva előhúztam egy szál cigit és rágyújtottam.

- Állítólag káros- jegyezte meg Loki és öntött még nekünk.

- Ja, lassú fájdalmas halálhoz vezet, feltéve, ha az ember rákos lesz. Kockázattal jár a dohányzás, de mint már biztos említettem, valamiben meg kell halni – mondtam és elvettem az italt majd belekortyoltam. Loki is így tett.

- A lassú és fájdalmas halál nem illene hozzád – jegyezte meg.

- Meglehet – mondtam és lehúztam a pohár tartalmát majd az asztalra csaptam. Jó hogy nem tört el. Megrázkódtam az italtól. Loki is megitta, amíg én pöfékeltem, majd újra öntött nekünk.

- Be fogok rúgni – közöltem vele.

- Be vagy rúgva – mondta.

- Be voltam – válaszoltam neki. – A düh és a harag mindig kijózanít – adtam még a tudatára.

- Mérges vagy rám.

- Voltam és téma lezárva – Majd ép hogy elnyomtam egy cigit gyújtottam rá a következőre.

- Kérsz? – kérdeztem Lokit. Ő picit gondolkodva elvett belőle egy szálat.

- Szép az élet, cigi, pia. A háború is meg volt, már csak a kibéküléses sex hiányzik – mondtam és végig néztem, ahogy rágyújt meg köhécsel párat.

- Nézd csak, szívni kell, így ni! – mutattam be neki és hátravetett fejjel karikákat eresztgettem.

Majd, ahogy a pia fogyott úgy elegyedtünk beszélgetésbe. Én meséltem a múltamról, ő meg mesélt az övéről. Azt a sok dolgot, amit Thorral csináltak, még gyerekként, mind jóízűen mesélte el. Majd rátértünk a kényesebb témákra.

- Szerintem pedig, igazán sosem voltál egyedül – jegyeztem meg kifújva a cigi füstöt.

- Egész életemben Thor árnyékában éltem – mondta szomorúan.

- De Thor még mindig a testvére ként tekint rád. Nem érdekli, hogy miket tettél és hogy hány ember halt meg miattad.

- Lehet, igazad van – közölte velem.

- Nos, akkor igyunk, az igazságra – mondtam és felemeltem a poharamat.

- Az igazságra – mondta és lehajtotta.

- A hulla vagyok – jegyeztem meg.

- Akkor most igyunk, kettőnkre – mondta miután töltött.

- Kettőnkre – hajtottam még le ezt a pohár Bourbont, majd az órára néztem. Hajnali fél négy volt. Loki érdeklődve figyelt.

- Elszállt felettünk az idő – jegyeztem meg és felálltam, de rögtön vissza is ültem, úgy megszédültem. Loki odalépve a karfára támaszkodott és a képembe hajolt.

- Pia szagom van – jegyeztem meg.

- Nekem is – mondta és megcsókolt. Kis idő múlva erőt véve a saját részegségén felnyalábolt és az ágyra rakott, majd fölém kerekedett. Én végig simogattam az arcán, a nyakán, majd le a vállairól a kabátját. A nyakamat kezdte el szívogatni. Én elnevettem magam.

- Bocs, de használhatatlan vagyok – nevettem tovább. – Kívánlak meg minden, de azt hiszem, hogy…

- Tudom, én is – mondta és még egy utolsó csókot lehelt az ajkaimra, majd mellém feküdt.

- Talán mennem kéne – súgtam.

- Maradj, Beth – mondta és egymás felé fordultunk. A hajammal kezdett el játszani.

- Igen és reggel, összebújva, mint a kis nyuszik ránk találnak. Akkor mi lesz?

- Akkor, amíg el nem alszom – kérte kissé önzőn, mire én bólintottam. Egy darabig néztük egymást, mikor elkezdett pislogni, majd lassan egyenletesen szuszogva elaludt. Én egy utolsó puszit leheltem volna az arcára, de meggondoltam magam, majd távoztam.

- Pont időben, mindjárt őrségváltás – jegyezte meg Thor. Én csak bólintottam és elindultam. Thor követett, és a folyosón találkoztunk a kapitánnyal.

- Aludni? –kérdezte az.

- Unalmas őrködni – mondta Thor. És tudtam, hogy azért mondja, mert én is ott voltam.

Megálltam az ajtóm előtt.

- Akkor én most megyek – mondtam és megfordultam.

- Elmondod miről beszéltetek? – kérdezte.

- Majd máskor, most fáradt is és részeg is vagyok – közöltem vele. – Jó éjt – köszöntem és becsuktam magam mögött az ajtót. Úgy ahogy voltam bevetettem magam az ágyba és rögtön el is aludtam. Bezzeg a másnap reggel…


	7. 7 Utolsó nap

Jeges zuhanyt vettem és még utána is úgy éreztem magam, mint egy darab szar. Napszemüveget vettem föl és úgy mentem reggelizni. Loki is ott volt, de a zúzódásaitól eltekintve nem volt semmi baja.

- Téged meg mi lelt, Beth? – kérdezte Stark és lekapta rólam a szemcsit.

- A picsába, Stark! – ordítottam. – Kisül a szemem a rohadt spotlámpáidtól - hunyorogtam rá.

- Eléggé benyomtál tegnap – jegyezte meg Clint, amire én csak egy morgásfélét hallattam, majd visszacsórtam a szemcsimet. Öntöttem magamnak kávét, majd rágyújtottam és rázuhanva egy székre ültem le.

- Érdekes éjszakád lehetett – mondta Bruce.

- Az volt, Hulk – mondtam és beleittam a kávémba, majd a cigimmel foglalkoztam. Loki az asztalon lévő cigis dobozomhoz lépett és kérdés nélkül kivett belőle egy szálat. Mindenki érdeklődve összenézett. Loki leült velem szemben és ugyanolyan karikákat kezdett eregetni, mint nemrégiben én.

- Te vele voltál! – csattant föl Stark.

- Ja, egy darabig, elvoltunk – mondtam és ismét rágyújtottam. Sólyom odalépet és kivéve a számból, kettétörte.

- Tehát elvoltatok – mondta Stark.

- Ja, iszogattunk, beszélgettünk, szóval elvoltunk – majd ismét rágyújtottam, mire Clint megint el akarta volna törni, de én a levegőben elkaptam a csuklóját és rácsavartam az asztalra.

- Ez itt az enyém – mutattam a másik kezemmel, cigivel a számban. – Ami nem a tied, ahhoz nem szép dolog engedély nélkül hozzáérni, főleg nem tönkretenni, nagyon bosszantó tudsz lenni.

- Enged el, Beth – mondta Thor. Én el is engedtem. Sólyom hátralépett és nem foglalkozott velem többet.

- Együtt voltatok? –kérdezte Stark.

- Ha az érdekel, hogy dugtunk-e, hát tud meg, hogy nem! –vágtam rá.

- Igen ez érdekelt volna – mondta és sokkal higgadtabb lett.

- Elmegyek, Asgardba – mondtam a levegőbe.

- Szerintem ez nem jó ötlet – mondta Stark.

- Mert?

- Most már te is bosszúálló vagy – szólalt meg végre Kapitány is.

- Ha akar, menjen – mondta Natasha, akivel valahogy nem csipáztuk egymást. Két vadmacska egy ketrecben nem fér meg.

- Szerintem mégis itt kéne maradnod és készenlétben állni – mondta Clint.

- Ha meg engem kérdeztek, akkor ott kellett volna maradnom az egyetemen, megtartani az óráimat és izgalommal várni a könyvem megjelenését, majd élni tovább a hétköznapi emberek életét – mérgesen nyomtam el a cigim maradékát.

- De nem vagy egyszerű ember – mondta Thor.

- De megtarthattam volna a világnak azt a hitet, hogy igen is az vagyok – néztem föl rá. – De nem, mert minden el lett cseszve, a már így is elbaszott világban.

- Egyikünknek sem könnyű – mondta Clint.

- Persze tudom én, meg tudom, hogy mind tudjuk, hogy ezzel még nincs vége – elindultam és öntöttem még egy kis kávét. – A Föld harcba szállt és nem vagyunk végtelenek, bizonyítottunk, és ha nem lett volna az atombomba, meg Stark halál vágya, akkor egyikünk sem lenne itt ma – majd belekortyoltam a kávéba.

- Állítsunk szobrot Starknak, műsorunkat hallották – közölte Stark.

- Amúgy kéne egy hitelkártya, az enyém ottmaradt a repcsin – közöltem ismét a levegőbe. – El fogok menni shoppingolni – tettem még hozzá. Senki nem mondott semmit.

- Nem fogok lelépni a Bahamákra, nem kell aggódni – legyintettem és megittam a maradék kávémat, majd ismét a pultnak dőltem és rágyújtottam.

- Tessék – mondta Stark és átnyújtott egy fekete kártyát, amire csak ezüst betűkkel annyi volt írva, hogy Stark. Én kérdőn néztem rá.

- Elég felmutatnod és nem kell sehol sem fizetned, majd elküldik a számlákat.

- Akkor veszek egy Porschét.

- Minek neked Porsche? – kérdezte Stark.

- Nem tudom, mindig is akartam egyet… összetörni – vallottam be őszintén.

- Fura elképzeléseid vannak az életről – mondta Sólyom.

- Ja, még a furák közt is fura vagyok és mostanában túl beszédes is – közöltem vele.

- Ja, olvastam a jelentést rólad – közölte Stark.

- Lenyűgöző – bólintottam és indulni készültem. Loki mellett elhaladva megfogta a csuklómat. Én érdeklődve néztem le rá. A többiekben megfagyott a levegő. Lehet, hogy a kezei szabadon voltak egyelőre, de még is többen voltunk, mint ő.

- Enged el, Loki – mondta Bruce.

- Nem probléma – legyintettem a másik kezemmel. – Mondjad, mit szeretnél?

- Egy szál, cigit – közölte velem és elengedte a csuklómat. Én a zsebembe nyúltam és az egész dobozzal leraktam elé.

- Váljon egészségedre, büdös bagós – vigyorogtam szélesen. Stark öklendező hangot hallatott.

- Fúj, romantika – jegyezte meg. – Biztos dugtatok, de remélem védekeztetek, nem lenne jó, ha egy kis Loki szaladgálna pár hónap múlva körülöttünk – Megvártam, míg befejezi, de aztán egy akkorát behúztam neki, hogy padlót fogott és hajoltam volna utána, hogy tovább verjem, de a kapitány és Sólyom is lefogott. Remegtem minden porcikámban.

- Te szemét állat! – üvöltöztem, mint aki megveszett. Stark ekkor kelt fel a földről.

- Valami rosszat mondtam? – kérdezte.

- Olvastad az aktámat és most visszavágsz! – kiabáltam.

- Mi? – kérdezte Stark.

- Én… - elnyeltem, amit kezdeni akartam és helyette kitéptem a kezemet Sólyom karjából, mert két kézzel fogott le és letöröltem az épen, hogy legördülő könnycseppet az arcomról.

- Mekkora egy paraszt vagy Stark! – lépet hozzám a doki. – Gyere és üljünk be valahova reggelizni.

- Nem akarok enni! –néztem rá mérgesen.

- Tegnap sem ettél, csak azokat a fánkokat.

- Kit érdekel! Gyere Tony és játsszuk le, tőlem még a páncélodat is felhúzhatod, de készülj fel rá, hogy kicsinállak! – Közöltem vele mérgesen, meg akartam fogni a dühömet, mielőtt elszáll és tudtam, hogy én nyernék, szinte biztos voltam benne.

- Még mindig nem értem, mi a bajod ilyen hirtelen! – kiabált vissza.

- Olvastad az aktámat! Tudod te!

- Ha szabad közbeszólnom, az orvosi jelentést én olvastam és Stark nem is tudott róla – monda végül Bruce. Nekem leesett a tantusz. Stark csak alapjáraton ilyen paraszt. Én zavartan félrenéztem. Fújtam párat és a dühöm is elszállt, ami kezdett volna felgyülemleni.

- Beth, meddő – mondta Bruce, Starknak, de így a többiek tudtára is adta.

- A picsába kellett ezt mindenki előtt? – kérdeztem.

- Mi az a meddő? – kérdezte Thor. Én ránéztem. A többek is arra vártak, hogy majd én adom meg neki a választ, majd sóhajtottam.

- Nem vagyok képes kihordani egy gyereket, ha teherbe is esem, akkor is mindig halál a vége – közöltem vele. Az én számból halva egész másképp hatott az egész, olyan tragikusnak, ezért csönd állt be, addig, amíg meg nem szakítottam.

- Bocs Stark, na de most én lépek és kielégítem a vágyam. A nőket a vásárlás boldoggá teszi – Azzal otthagytam őket. Nem akartam többet ilyen dolgokról beszélni, nem akartam emlékezni a múltamra.

Elvittem Stark egyik autóját is és száguldottam vele, mint az őrültek. Nem kapcsolt le senki, mert Stark autója volt. Össze-vissza vásárolgattam, feltöltöttem a készleteimet, a cigit is beleértve. Mindent két nagy bőröndbe pakolva raktam be a hátsó ülésekre. Délután kettőkor értem vissza a főhadiszállásra. Csak egy üzenet várt az ajtómra tűzve, amin egy időpont volt és a hely megadva, hogy hol találkozunk, ha még mindig menni akarok Asgardba. Alá is volt írva, Elég kurta „S"-sel, hogy Stark.

Nagyon nem volt mit pakolnom így hosszú órákra bezárkóztam a fürdőbe.

- Mindjárt hat, már rég el kellett volna indulnom – azzal sietve összekaptam magam, bevágódtam az autóba. A legforgalmasabb utakon is száznyolcvannal mentem, nem számított a piros lámpa.

Volt egy barikád, illetve embertömeg, amit hatalmas dudaszóval eloszlattam, majd driftelve érkeztem meg a helyszínre. A gumik csak úgy füstölögtek.

- Ideértem! – szálltam ki vidáman az autóból.

- Pont időben - mondta Thor. Én a kis medálom segítségével gyors átvedlettem, ami közben halvány arany derengés vett körül.

- Jó a báli ruhád – jegyezte meg Stark.

- Kösz – válaszoltam majd kivettem az autóból a két hatalmas táskát, majd odalebegtettem a többiekhez. Loki eddig nem igazán fordult felénk, de most megláttam.

- Te jó ég, ha hazaérünk, levesszük ezt az izét – mutattam a szájpeckére.

- Minek ennyi holmi? – kérdezte Thor. – Nálunk nem lesz hiányod semmiben.

- Ez engem is érdekelne, mire föl ez a nagy motyó? – kérdezte Stark. – Ruhaboltot nyitsz?

- Az egyikben csak cigi van… jóformán – közöltem vele.

- Te képes voltál egy akkora táskát teletömni dohánnyal? Ez akkora, mint te vagy! A pénzemen? – kérdezte döbbenten.

- Ha már lúd, akkor legyen kövér – kacsintottam rá. – Vedd ezt kiengesztelésnek – kaccsintottam rá, mire hüledezett még egy picit.

- Akkor induljunk! –mondta Thor. Én belekapaszkodtam kettőjük karjába.

- Jobb lesz, ha feltöltöd a Whisky készleted, Stark! – mondtam még utoljára és el teleportálunk.

- Ez lenyúlta a készletem! – ugrándozott idegesen Stark szemöldöke…

Eltűntünk… a legtávolabb voltunk mindentől.

Így érezhetik magukat a porcicák is, mikor beszippantja őket a cső. És hogy min gondolkodtam rövid zuhanásom alatt?

Egy: A whisky épségben megússza.

Kettő: Nos, az még úgy is kiderül…


End file.
